Love and War
by BetterNameToCome
Summary: The Underworld and Skies have been at war ever since Hades daughter Bianca was killed by one of Zeus's men, but what happens when Prince Nico falls in love with Will a prince of the skies? Will their love prevail? Royalty AU Solangelo, minor Frazel, Percabeth and Jasper
1. Chapter 1

**I know. I suck, I shouldn't be starting another story but it popped into my head and I couldn't help myself but I will be updating the Avatar one really soon. **

**Pretty much this is a AU Solangelo story kind of Romeo and Juliet or fairy-tale. Nico is the prince of the underworld and Will is a prince of the skies and they fall in love in spite of the war between their families.**

**Nico (POV)**

"I think Frank is going to court me!" Hazel announces running into my bed chambers.

"Ever hear of knocking?" I ask sarcastically.

She slaps my arm, while climbing onto my bed.

"WHY AREN'T YOU EXCITED?"

Frank and Hazel have been best friends since they were four. They're both hopelessly in love with each other, but until recently were too clueless to tell.

"You know I am."

"You better be! I overheard him talking to father." She tells me.

"Did father kill him quickly or slowly?" I ask, with fake curiosity.

She hits me again "OW! What did I do to deserve this kind of abuse?"

"I'm just being a good sister." She says with a cheeky smile.

I snort "Well if he does court you I need to prepare my 'if you hurt my little sister I will kill you painfully' talk."

She smirks "I'll help, but thankfully Frank is a big softie."

"You're so cute together. It's sickening."

"If you found a girl for yourself you wouldn't be so grumpy." She tells me.

I look away. I haven't had the heart to tell Hazel I'm homosexual, what if she hates me? She's all I have left.

I've known I'm into boys since I met the prince of the Skies Percy a few years ago, but I got over him a few months later when he got engaged to a woman named Annabeth. I was crushed. It's my darkest secret. I knew what they did to people like me, I'm a monster.

"I was kidding. Don't worry, Nico. You'll find someone." She says trying to reassure me.

She's wrong. Even if I did, I wouldn't be able to be with them.

"I know, it doesn't matter. What did Father say about Frank?" I ask, eager to change the topic.

"I don't know, they almost spotted me eavesdropping so I ran. I hope he doesn't hold Frank's father siding with Zeus against him." She sighs.

Their father Hades and Zeus had been at war for almost five years. There has always been tension between them, but when Nico and Hazel's sister Bianca was killed my one of Zeus's soldiers Hades blamed Zeus, accusing him of giving the order, a few more meaningless murders later father declared war.

He feels tears prick his eyes at the thought of Bianca.

"He won't, he likes Frank. He's obedient and afraid of him, which are two of Father's favourite qualities." I remind her.

"I hope your right." She says, biting her lip.

I pat her back reassuringly, and she smiles warmly at me.

**That night at dinner.**

"Can you believe Poseidon's nerve?" Hades hisses.

As usual Nico ignores his father, and plays with his food.

"Can you really blame him for not wanting anything to do with you? If you hadn't kidnapped my daughter, I would never speak to you." Demeter grumbles, glaring at her son in law.

Hades sighs "Firstly, Poseidon is just a spineless jelly fish, and afraid of war. Secondly, I did not kidnap your daughter, it was an arranged marriage! Which you agreed to!"

"I DID NO SUCH THING! My idiot of a husband did." Demeter yells.

"Must we have this argument every day?" Persephone sighs, playing with the flowers.

Hazel giggles.

"QUIET, YOUNG LADY! AND EAT YOUR CEREAL!"

"We're not even eating cereal, Mother." Persephone reminds her.

"Well, we should be." Demeter grumbles.

"Back on topic, please." Hades pleads, frustrated with them.

I zone out. I hate my family (with the exception of Hazel) all they do is argue, but sadly I'm stuck with them. We're not even allowed to leave the castle after what happened to Bianca.

"They'll be here Monday, to see whether we can come to an agreement." Hades says.

Great, we have to pretend to be a family while whoever visits.

**The next morning**

I sneak into the backyard to play with one of our guard dogs Cerberus.

I squeak the red plastic ball Annabeth left here when she visited with Percy. The thought of them no longer hurts as much as it used to, but it's still not exactly pleasant.

"CATCH!" I yell, throwing the ball into the distance

Cerberus runs after it, disappearing into thin air.

"Shit" I mutter. Where did he go?

I run after him, following his prints, leading me to a Cerberus sized hole in the wall.

I'm pretty sure behind this wall is the earth region, which was abandoned after Zeus, Hades and Posiden defeated Queen Gaea and divided up all of her land but one area where if anyone went died, apparently Gaea is a bitch even in the afterlife, and is haunting it.

This isn't exactly encouraging me to go after him, but I really love that dog.

'Screw it' I thought squeezing through the hole.

"CERBERUS!" I yell, running through the abandoned region.

I'm surrounded by abandoned old ruins, which would be really cool if I wasn't terrified of getting caught.

I follow his prints to behind an old white pillared building, where a gorgeous blonde man was standing, petting each of Cerberus's heads.

The man looked about sixteen as well. He's tall and muscular, with sun kissed skin, and dimples splashed across his nose, messy blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

To put it simply he was hot.

I blush, which just makes the boy grin, lighting up his tanned face and showing off his dimples.

"You going to say something, or just keep checking me out?" the blonde boy asks.

Nico turns even redder "I WAS NOT… what are you doing here anyway?"

"I could say the same to you."

"Not that it was any of your business but I was just finding my dog." I say, signalling to Cerberus.

"He's adorable, but I'm pretty sure most dogs have one head, not three." He points out.

I chuckle "Cerberus is no normal dog."

He seems to brighten at my laugh.

"So his name is Cerberus, what's yours?" he replies.

"You haven't even answered my question." I point out.

"Fine, I wanted to get away from my dad. If I have to hear one more haiku, I will shove his bow so far up his ass…" He begins to explain.

I burst out laughing, interrupting him. "I can relate trust me."

He smiles, and I feel skeleton butterflies resurrect in my stomach.

I need to go, before I end up with another doomed crush. I turn around and start running in the opposite direction.

"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" He yells, chasing after me.

To my dismay he is fast and catches me easily.

"My... uh Father is probably looking for me." I lie.

"Please just a little longer." He begs, giving me his best puppy dog eyes.

"You're pathetic, but fine." I grumble.

He grins "Yay! So what's your name?"

I don't want him to know I'm the Prince. Everyone treats me differently, I hate it.

I mime zipping my mouth.

"Ughhhh you're frustrating. I'll just call you Death head then."

I glare "DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Just tell me your name and I will." He says smugly.

"But why death head?" I whine.

"You're really pale, and wearing all black." He shrugs.

I look down at my black shirt, pants and suspenders. Not normal prince clothes but that stuff is so uncomfortable.

"It suits you though." He says with a flirty? Smile.

I blush. Is he flirting with me? No, that's impossible.

"Not too bad yourself." I reply.

I cringe. What am I doing? He's going to know I'm homosexual and hate me.

He does the opposite and winks at me

"Death head, are you flirting me with me?" he says in a teasing tone.

I feel my heart stop. He is flirting with me! What do I do?

"Better watch that ego, sunspot." I tease.

"No need to be embarrassed. I was flirting first." He says, getting so close to me I can feel warmth radiating from him.

I blush furiously "I…. uh need to go… like now." I stutter.

"Same time tomorrow?!" he yells after me as I run away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, sorry for my crappy writing p.s should I add a Will POV?**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the fan fiction plot which is partly based on a classic story by William Shakespeare**

* * *

**Nico (POV)**

I run straight to my bed chambers with Cerberus, and crawl under my covers.

What was I thinking? He's a complete stranger, and a boy! If anyone found out…

Maybe it's not that bad. I never have to see him again and if I do I can just pretend I don't remember him…. But what if I want to? He said he wanted to meet again tomorrow…

I'm being ridiculous. No matter how attractive he is it is not appropriate, and he probably flirts with everyone or was doing it to mock me.

Cerberus snuggles up to my legs. You wouldn't expect a deadly three headed dog to be so cuddly.

I pet each of his heads "Good boy."

He was cute though…. No. I can't think of him that way, what if father found out?  
"Why does life have to be so complicated?" I mutter.

"NICO! STOP BEING SO LAZY AND GET OUT OF BED!" I hear Hazel yell.

"NO! I LOVE MY BED!" I yell back.

"PLLLEEEEAAASSSSEEEE!" She whines.

I sigh, and reluctantly crawl out of bed.

Cerberus whimpers and follows.

* * *

"What did the guards say about you stealing their dogs?" Hazel sighs petting Cerberus.

"It's not my fault he adopted me as his human."

She shakes her head "Frank asked me to have dinner with him tomorrow. He was so nervous, it was adorable."

"That's great." I say with the biggest smile I could muster.

I am happy for her, but I can't help but be jealous of her, being able to be with who she wishes, unlike me.

"You know, I have some friends who would just love to meet you." She suggests, not so subtly.

"I appreciate the offer, but no way in hell." I reply.

"You're so stubborn." Hazel grumbles.

"I'm just not ready for a relationship." I lie.

And I doubt I ever will be, or at least not with a girl.

"Fine, I'll drop it. I just want you to be happy, you deserve it." She says, with a sad smile.

Maybe she wouldn't hate me?

Before I could say anything, she says "I have riding lessons. I should go." running off with nothing but a wave.

She's right I do deserve to be happy…. Maybe seeing him one more time won't hurt.

* * *

I pace through the ruins of the old temples, where I had met him yesterday.

This is ridiculous. He probably won't even show up, why would he?

I'm making way too big a deal about this. I sigh, and start to walk back when I see a familiar blonde head in the distance.

Oh god, he's here. Maybe If I run now he won't see me.

"DEATH HEAD!" He yells grinning.

Oh crap.

"I can't believe you actually showed." He says, now less than a foot away from me.

"I was bored." I lie.

Well it wasn't that big of a lie, my life is boring.

"You sure you didn't miss me?" he says with a flirty smile.

Shit, I shouldn't be here.

"I don't know you." I say honestly.

"An easily fixed problem. Let's play a game, I ask you a question, you answer, then you ask me one." He suggests.

"Fine." I agree.

He sits down on the ground, and I do the same.

"I'm not telling you my name!" I exclaim before he even asks.

"Fine, that question is off limits." He grumbles.

"Can I ask yours?" I wonder.

"Nope." he says, popping the P.

"Fine, you first." I suggest, not knowing what to ask.

He grins "Favourite colour?"

"Black." I answer immediately.

"Of course It is." He sighs.

"Family?" I ask.

"Too big! I have a crazy dad, even crazier siblings. Two aunts, one uncle and a strict grandfather." He explains.

"What about your mum?" I ask.

"tssk tssk tssk, it's my turn remember."

"Fine." I grumble.

"Are you courting anyone?" he asks nervously.

I blush "No."

He grins "Me neither."

What is he doing? Does he realize we're both boys, what others would think?

"Um so your mother?" I ask trying to change the topic.

His smile falters "I never knew her, my Dad's kind of a player."

"Oh."

"So what about your family?" he asks.

"I have a strict father, sweet half-sister and evil step mother and step grandmother." I say, not mentioning the fact my father is a king.

"What about your mum?"

"Now you're the one breaking the rules." I reply.

In retaliation for killing Bianca, Father assassinated Zeus's mistress Beryl Grace, and Zeus returned the favour by killing my Mother, though neither of them ever admitted it.

"Your turn, then." He says.

I try and build up some confidence "Why do you keep flirting with me?"

"Because I like you, and you look adorable when you blush." He admits, with a nervous smile.

I blush again, which makes him smirk.

"But we're both boys." I argue.

"I'm aware." He says, moving closer to me.

My breathe hitches. I shouldn't have come.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to make you nervous. You are homosexual, right? I didn't read that wrong?" he asks, nervously biting his lip, which is unfairly attractive

Oh god, is it that obvious?

I just nod.

He cheers, and pumps his fists into the air.

"You're such a dork."

"You like it, admit it." He chuckles.

"There's that ego again." I tease.

He smirks and takes my hand in his.

I feel my heart stop. They're so warm.

I usually hate physical contact, but his hand is somehow comforting.

He's looking at me nervously. I put my fingers through his,to show I'm okay with it.

He smiles warmly at me "I think it was my turn."

Oh right the game. I forgot about that.

"Favourite food?" he asks, with his hand still in mine.

"Pasta."

"Is your hair natural? Because it is blinding." I ask.

He laughs "Yep and is that your version of a compliment?"

"No, it was an insult. You just have a huge ego."

With his free hand he messes up his hair. I feel the urge to run my hands through it, but I resist.

"Whose turn is it now?" he asks.

"Well you asked me about your delusions of me complimenting you, so me."

"THAT DIDN'T COUNT!"  
"Yes it did, now shush. Have you had a…" what are we? "…Complicated before?"

He chuckles "Nope, you're the lucky first."

I blush. So there is something going on with us?  
He squeezes my hand "What about you?"  
"Just a stupid crush, apart from that no." I admit.

"I should go, my family will be looking for me." He says sadly.

"Oh, okay." I say disappointed.

"Same place tomorrow?" he asks, not removing his hand from mine.

I nod and his kisses my hand making me blush even more.

He removes his hand from mine making it suddenly feel very cold

"Goodbye!" I yell after him as he walks away.

I'm so pathetic.

He winks at me making my heart do jumping jacks.

What am I getting myself into?

* * *

I creep through the window, back into the palace and run straight into Persephone.

"There you are!" she hisses "We've been looking everywhere! We have guests."

Oh right, who did Father say was visiting?  
"And clean up! You look disgusting." She orders.

I run to my room and change into my "prince clothes" and brush my hair, which makes me look even worse

I sigh and go to the living area where Father is waiting with Hazel, Demeter, Persephone and the Royal family of the seas.

Oh shit.

Percy grins at me "Hey Nico! Long-time no see."

Annabeth elbows him in the stomach and mutters something that sounds like "Seaweed brain."

The sight of them together no longer hurts, I actually find myself smiling. Sadly my happiness ends when I see the look on my father's face.

"I apologise for my tardiness." I say before bowing to King Poseidon.

"Nicolas, I believe you are familiar with Princess Rachel." Father says signalling to the beautiful red head wearing a stunning green gown with… paint splatters?

She glares at her father.

"I believe we have met." I say, confused as to what this is about.

"You don't know? They're setting us up!" Rachel hisses.

I feel like throwing up. "WHAT?"  
Hazel gives me a sad smile.

"We came to an agreement, our two kingdoms shall align in the war against the skies, and to do so Hades and I have arranged for two of our children to be wed." Poseidon explains

I think I'm going to faint.

"THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'M MARRYING HER!" I scream.

"Maybe there's another way." Hazel suggests.

"The decision has been made." Hades says coldly.

"Maybe it won't be so bad?" Percy says trying to be supportive. His sister hits him over the head.

"I gotta agree with Death Head. I am not marrying him!" Rachel hisses.

I grit my teeth at the name, only the blonde boy can call me anything like that.

"The decision is final. Maybe given time you will grow to love each other." Hades sneers, obviously not caring about our feelings.

Unless she suddenly turns into a certain blonde man, I doubt it.

She huffs and storms off.

"Maybe it is time for us to get settled into our rooms." Poseidon suggests.

Everyone nods and walks off, except Percy who pulls me over.

"Hey, I'm sorry about this." He says.

"Why did you let this happen?" I growl.

Percy may be clueless about my old crush, but does he really think I want to marry Rachel?

"I tried but our fathers are stubborn, and maybe it won't be so bad."

I roll my eyes. He's an idiot "Trust me. It will."

"I should go to our room. Oh, and I was meaning on asking you if you want to come to Annabeth and my wedding?"

Wow, he's clueless.

"Sure, I'd be honoured." I lie.

Really I have no interest in going to my old crushes wedding, but right now I have much bigger issues.

What the hell am I going to do? What about The boy? What will I say?

"You have a lot to think about, I should go." Percy says before running off.

* * *

Hazel is sitting on my bed waiting for me

"I swear I had no idea!" she exclaims.

"I know, you would never agree to something like this." I say sitting next to her.

"I want you to find someone, but not like this." she whimpers pulling me into a hug.

I stroke her curly dark hair. "What am I going to do?"

"Maybe we can change their minds?" she suggests.

"I hope so." I feel a tear fall down my face.

"Do you really not want to get married this much?"

I nod and she pulls me closer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the fanfiction plot which was partly based on a classic story**

I wake up with Hazel's feet in my face.

"What the hell?" I grumble hitting her legs, waking her up.

"A simple wake up would have sufficed." She grumbles.

We must have fallen asleep yesterday after…. Oh crap.

I'm engaged.

I groan. Can I go back to sleep?

"Hey, are you okay?" Hazel asks putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Of course not. I'm getting married." I grumble.

I hear a knock on my door and see a tall woman with plaited long black hair, armour and dark brown eyes.

"Your majesty, I am Reyna you're new guard. Poseidon assigned me, he doesn't want anything happening to his future son in law." She announces.

Oh great, apparently I need a babysitter.

"Princess Hazel, I thought your chambers were down the hall?" Reyna asks.

"They are. I was just comforting my brother." Hazel says standing up and straightening her dress.

"My apologies, your majesty."

I know Hazel hates it when someone treats her like royalty. The feeling is mutual.

"Can we have some privacy?" I ask.

"Of course." She says before bowing and leaving.

"Kill me now." I mouth to her.

She laughs "I should go back to my quarters I have dinner with Frank, tonight."

"It'll be great, He's already in love with you." I say giving her a reassuring smile.

She blushes "You'll be fine too."

I doubt it. "I know."

She walks out, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

My mind immediately goes to the boy. Is he there waiting for me already? Should I go and explain what's going on?

"Sir?" Reyna's voice calls.

"What?" I ask opening the door to glare at her.

I'm not usually this rude but I'm not exactly in the best of moods.

She sighs "I have been instructed to be with you at all times. For your protection."

She has got to be kidding me "I don't need a baby sitter!" I hiss.

"Too bad, you're stuck with me!" she exclaims.

Maybe I shouldn't be so harsh. She probably doesn't want to follow me around either.

"Alright, do I have to be anywhere or can I actually have a bit of free will?" I ask.

"As far as I'm aware you have the day off." She replies.

Well I can't go see him unless I somehow ditch her.

"Then we can go riding." I suggest.

She perks up at the suggestion "That sounds great."

When we reach the stables I ask her to go fetch a horse for me in hopes I could run off when she's not looking, but she gives me a look saying "do I look like an idiot to you."

She drags me with her as she fetches us two horses Scipio and Blackjack. Blackjack is Percy's horse and the only one that doesn't hate me.

"Are you sure Prince Perseus won't mind you borrowing his horse?" she asks petting Scipio's mane.

"Yea he's a pretty laid back guy." I shrug.

Maybe I could find another way to ditch her, but do I really want to? He won't want anything to do with me once he finds out about Rachel.

"Maybe you should invite your fiancé?" Reyna suggests.

I make a disgusted face. "Can you not refer to her as that? I'm trying to pretend that never happened."

She chuckles "Of course."

She rides Scipio with ease while I almost fall off Blackjack every two minutes.

Blackjack decided it would be fun to speed up causing me to fall off except my foot which got caught leaving me hanging upside down.

Reyna almost falls off her horse laughing "I'm sorry sir." She splutters before controlling herself long enough to help me back up.

"Maybe horse riding isn't for me." I suggest.

Her face falls. She must really love riding.

"You can stay if you want. I'm just going to my room."

"No, no I've been instructed to not leave your side." She sighs.

"Fine, let's just go to the library and read then or maybe practice my sword skills."

She smiles evilly at the later. "Perhaps I could show you a few moves."

"I don't know, I'm pretty good." I brag.

She snorts and we dismount our horses and return them to the stables.

**Will (POV)**

I pace through the ruins. He's almost an hour late… maybe he changed his mind.

I knew I was being too forward with him. I'm not usually like that, I just get so nervous and say stupid stuff around him.

I can't blame him. People aren't exactly accepting of same sex relationships. Maybe he just got held back, or his parents aren't letting him go out today.

I give up and start walking back to the kingdom. I climb up some vines to the top of the wall and climb over.

I see my aunts Artemis and Thalia in the woods practicing their archery on the poor animals.

"Hey, Will!" Jason yells.

Jason and Thalia are only a couple years older than me despite the fact they're my aunt and uncle. It's a little disturbing how little age difference there is between our family members.

"Where did you disappear off to? Leo was testing out another one of his machines and stot Piper in the leg!" Jason exclaims.

Jason and Piper have been together a couple years now, since he met the Valdez family at one of Zeus's parties and instantly became inseparable from Piper and her brother Leo.

"That idiot." I mutter.

He nods In agreement and drags me to Pipers room where she is laid out.

I take out my first aid kit ad start assessing the damage.

"Why didn't you take her to the medic?" I ask.

"Because if they found out Leo hurt someone again he'd be banned from visiting." Piper explained squeezing her step brother's hand who had been pacing the room apologizing every five seconds.

"Plus you're a better doctor than all of the healers combined." Jason points out.

I've always been a natural healer, I want to be a doctor but apparently it's not a Princes duty.

I smile at him and start removing the arrow.

"So where were you?" Jason asks.

"Nowhere." I mutter.

I haven't told any of them about the boy, or even that I'm homosexual. I haven't told anyone other than my best friend Lou Ellen. Maybe it was stupid for me to get involved anyway, it would never work out.

"You okay there, buddy?" Leo asks.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just tired." I lie.

I finish wrapping Piper's leg. "You might want to avoid putting pressure on it." I suggest.

"I'll build her something, don't worry." Leo says with a smirk.

"If anyone asks Artemis and Thalia shot me by accident." Piper says.

"My sisters never miss, they're scarily good." Jason points out.

"Whatever, it'll be fine." Piper reassures us making us all calm down.

Piper's always had a way with words, she's very persuasive.

"Is there anything else you need?" I ask eager to leave and talk to Lou.

"Will, you're our friend not our doctor." Jason reminds me.

"I know I'm sorry, I'm just really…"

"Tired." We know you already told us that bullshit once. Leo interrupts.

I sigh "I have to go meet Lou, find me if anything irregular happens with your leg." I tell Piper.

She nods.

I find Lou Ellen in the library reading a book on witchcraft.

She was wearing a multi coloured gown with her long curly blonde hair going everywhere, outlining her pale skin and mischievous bright green eyes.

"I always knew you were a witch, or was it bitch? I tease.

'Shut up before I turn your into a toad." She threatens putting down her book.

I scoff and sit down next to her.

"I had your father ask me when you were going to propose, today." She tells me barely holding back her laugh.

"Oh god, kill me now." I grumble.

"Speaking of one true love, how's your boy toy?"

"He didn't show." I sigh.

"Oh well, he was probably busy, and if he did ditch you, you deserve better and you can just marry me and we can spend forever boy talking and pranking Cecil." She suggests.

I laugh "I might just take you up on that offer."

"But he sounds like he's into you, you shouldn't worry." She tried to assure me.

"Of course I should be worried. Even if he does like me we're doomed! And I have no idea who he is or why I haven't met him before."

"Hmm how about he marries me and sneaks off to your room at night for the rest of our lives?"

I scoff. "I'm sure he'd love that."

"And you probably haven't met him because he's a commoner or from the seas." She suggests.

"I guess." I sigh.

"Do you want to go replace Cecil's body wash with syrup to cheer yourself up?" she asks.

I grin and go with her to the kitchen to steal some syrup.

**Howdy, what do you think of Lou and Reyna? I'm not doing very well with the basing it in the past thing but let's just say this world is a mix **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the fanfiction plot which was partly based on a classic story**

I walk into the dining room to see Poseidon and Hades at each end of the table with their wives at their sides. Percy and his little brother Tyson next to their mother, with Annabeth at her fiancé's side and Rachel next to her. Demeter was sitting next to her daughter with Hazel next to her other side, leaving only one seat for me between Hazel and Rachel.

I grumble and take the seat moving as far away from Rachel as possible.

"My apologies for my tardiness." I say before turning to my sister "Hazel, I thought you had plans with Frank tonight?"

"I told her to postpone." Hades explains. "Getting to know our future in-laws is very important.

I scowl and Hazel gives me a sad smile.

This marriage is ruining everything.

Thankfully I got the night off from being babysat by Reyna, but I she'll be back tomorrow so I won't be able to see him. Maybe I could sneak out at night when she's not watching me and leave him a note explaining why I didn't show and can't be with him...

"Perhaps Nico could show you the castle tomorrow." Father suggests, interrupting my thought.

"I can do that." Hazel says coming to my rescue.

"Nonsense, they are going to spend the rest of their lives together, they should get to know each other better."

Rachel makes a gagging noise.

I don't think she's excited about the wedding either.

I can't sleep that night. Maybe I should sneak out and leave a note but what's to say he'll even see it? And do I want him to.

I light and candle and throw on some clothes in case anyone sees me.

I take out some paper and start writing before sneaking down the hall and through the window.

I barely need the candle, for some reason I've always been strangely comfortable in the dark and able to see reasonably well.

The ruins look different at night, sadder.

I roll up the note and put it in clear sight where he might see it.

**Will (POV)**

I jump out of bed at dawn and run downstairs to grab a quick breakfast before meeting him.

I know he probably won't show and he doesn't seem like the type to be up at dawn, but I can't help myself.

While walking to the wall to sneak out I feel an arrow go through my shirt barely missing my skin.

"ARTEMIS! THALIA! I scream now stuck to a nearby tree.

I hear familiar laughing.

"You know what they say. An apple a day keeps the doctor away." Thalia says between laughing.

I look next to see the arrow has an apple lodged through it.

I glare at them and remove the arrow from my shirt.

"My apologies." Artemis says barely holding back her laugh.

I glare at them and make my way to our meeting place.

He's not there when I arrive but I didn't expect him to be. I sit down on a rock before noticing a rolled up piece of paper

_Dear blonde boy_

_I'm so sorry I didn't show up yesterday or today, and I'm sorry to say I won't be able to anytime soon or possibly ever. It's very complicated, and I think it would be for the best if we don't see each other again._

_Death head_

Tears prick my eyes. Couldn't he at least explain why? Or in person instead of a note?!

I want to rip up the paper but instead I find a piece of charcoal I had left in my pocket, and start writing on the back.

**Nico (POV)**

"And this is the library." I say signalling to the giant room of books.

"No shit." Rachel mutters still pouting.

"I'm not exactly excited about the engagement either, so can you stop pouting like a spoiled brat and realize this wasn't my idea!" I yell.

I'm probably being a bit hard on her, but I'm in a crappy mood.

Reyna who had been following us all day raises her eyebrows at me.

Rachel looks guilty "Fine, I just really don't want to get married and even if I did, you're not exactly my type.

"Trust me, you're not mine either." I say with a small smile.

"Anyway, back to the tour." I suggest and lead her to the drawing room.

**Two weeks later**

I count down from three with my fingers, then Rachel, Reyna and I sneak into the sewing room where Rachel's wedding dress is being made.

Rayna stands guard by the door in case the designer returns.

I use a pair of scissors to chop up the dress into rags while laughing my ass off.

Rachel sprays in with paint and puts a broken heart over what's left.

"You do realize they just make a new one?" Reyna points out from the door.

"Then I'll get another opportunity to show off my art skills." Rachel says with grin.

Over the last couple weeks we have taken every opportunity to derail the wedding, but we're not delusional. The wedding is happening whether we like it or not.

"Someone's coming!" Reyna hisses and we all run into the closet.

The irony of me in a closet is not lost on me. I haven't spoken to the boy since I found his note, which suddenly feels heavy in my pocket.

I hear a shriek from the room "IT'S RUINED!"

"I take that as an insult, I worked very hard on that." Rachel huffs.

We shush her.

I hear footsteps running out of the room and Reyna signals that the coast is clear

We run straight to my room almost falling over laughing.

It feels good to have friends, too bad one is my fiancé and the other is my body guard.

"You sure it's appropriate for us to be in your room?" Rachel asks looking around at the black walls and mahogany bed.

"Well in a few months it'll be yours too." Reyna points out.

We make gagging noises.

"Don't remind me." I grumble.

"Not to be rude but, I'd rather share with Cerberus." Rachel says rudely.

"This friendship is doing wonders for my self-esteem." I mutter.

Rachel slaps my arm.

"OW! Reyna, you're a crappy bodyguard."

"Say that again and you'll get hit by someone much stronger than Rachel." Reyna threatens half-heartedly.

"I don't know, she's surprisingly strong." I reply.

I don't why people think girls are weak, all the one I know are very violent.

Rachel pokes her tongue out at Reyna.

"I should go, Percy wanted to talk to me." Rachel announces.

"Bye, remember to meet us before the cake testing for more sabotaging." I remind her.

"Are you bringing the chillies or am I?" She asks.

"I am." Reyna answers.

Rachel nods and leaves.

"Can I have a minute?" I ask Reyna. "Rachel got some paint on my trousers and I need to change."

She leaves mumbling something about fussy Princes.

I take the note out of my pocket. I had been carrying it with me, afraid of someone finding it, or at least that's what I tell myself.

_Dear Death Boy_

_I suppose I understand, but can you not at least explain the reason for your sudden change of heart? Perhaps we will see each other again, but until then goodbye Death Boy _

_The Blonde Boy (I could have given you my real name if you hadn't been so stubborn about yours._

I trace my fingers over the dark curved letters. He's wrong, we'll never see each other again. It's too risky especially now that's I'm engaged.

I change my clothes and go outside to join Reyna.

"How long does it take to change your pants?" She huffs.

"Stop being so impatient. So what's today's schedule?"

"Actually, I'm not going to be with you today. I have a meeting with the rest of Poseidon and Hades armies on how we're going to defeat Zeus." She explains.

I have time to myself? Maybe I could see him… no he won't be there and I don't want to break Reyna's trust.

"Wait, I thought you were just a guard?" I ask confused.

"I'm the best fighter in Poseidon's army." She says with a proud smile.

"Then why are you babysitting me?"

"Being I'm a woman and it's not my place to fight with the men." She mocks.

"That's bullshit, I've seen you fight and you could kick all their asses with your eyes closed!" I exclaim.

I hate how they treat people just because of what body parts they have. It makes no sense!

"You try telling them that, anyway I should go. NO SNEAKING OFF!" She reminds me waving her finger in my face.

"Yea, yea I get it. Kick all their asses." I tell her.

"Oh, I plan to." She says before walking away.

What to do? Both Reyna and Rachel are busy and I know Hazel is out with Frank…

I wander the grounds, finding myself in the woods.

Maybe I could go see him, he might be there or I could find him in the village.

I'm being ridiculous he won't be there and I don't even know if he's from the underworld. He's probably from the Seas or a random village, he's way too tanned to be from here anyway.

I hear someone coming up behind me, it's probably one of the guards.

"What do you...?" I stop when I see that no one's there.

I must have imagined it. That thought is interrupted by a blade on my throat.

I walked too far out. No one would hear me if I screamed for help.

"Did you really think you Underworld scum could get away with it that easily?" A deep voice hisses.

I follow my instincts and kick his legs making him loose balance long enough for me to take his sword and knock him over the head.

He is tall with a mop of brown hair over his cruel eyes, which were green like pond scum.

I feel a sense of relief before I feel a sharp pain in my leg.

He stabbed me. I ignore the shooting pain in my leg and use the sword to swipe across his chest, but he dodges it and takes hold of my arm and starts bending it backwards.

I hiss in pain before kicking him in the nuts making him coil over in pain. I stab him through the chest killing him.

What have I done?

I run as fast as my legs could carry me in the direction I hope leads to the castle.

The pain in my leg finally hits me.

What just happened? He was going to kill me… I killed him.

I look down at my hands. They're covered in blood.

I feel myself losing consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the fanfiction plot which was partly based on a classic story**

**Nico (POV)**  
I wake up to familiar blue eyes fill of concern.

I try to focus on the face in front of me. I make out his messy golden hair, bright blue eyes and tanned skin.

It's him.

"Am I hallucinating?" I mumble attempting to set up.

He gives me a sad smile "Nope, I'm completely real."

What is going on? Memories of being attacked come back to me.

"Shit." I mutter.

"I bandaged your leg and gave you temporary stitches. You're going to be okay." He explains. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

I notice how close we are. We're both on the forest floor and our bodies are presses up against each other, his keeping mine stable.

"With the almost dying? or the note?" I ask.

"The almost dying, but if you want to explain the other thing go ahead." He shurgs.

I sigh "It's complicated."

"Everything is with you." He mutters.

"Fine, I was attacked and I defended myself."

"Do you think they'll come after you?" he asks looking concerned.

"Unlikely, considering I killed him." I say guiltily, looing away from him

No matter how horrible he was taking someone's life if never right.

He puts his hand over my cheek and looks me in the eye. "You had no choice. He was going to kill you, it was self-defence."

"It doesn't matter." I mutter, trying to ignore how the contact make me feel.

"How did you do this anyway?" I ask signalling to my bandages up leg.

Much to my dismay he removes his hand from my cheek. "I want to be a doctor." He explains.

I smile at him. His life sounds so normal.

"Doctor Sunspot. I like it"

"I suppose since you almost died I could give you my real name." he sighs sarcastically.

I grin "Do you have to give you mine?"

"Yep." He says popping the P.

"Gah, fine. You first." I agree.

He grins "My name is Will."

_Will. _It suits him.

"I'm Nico."

Hopefully he doesn't recognise it as the Prince of the Underworld's name or thinks it's a coincidence.

He beams "You know this isn't so bad, us hanging out." He says not so subtly referring to the note.

"I had my reasons for writing that." I sigh.

"I'm listening." He says.

I sigh "You're not going to like it."

"Too bad, I deserve to know."

I look into the distance "I'm engaged." I whisper so quietly I doubt he heard me.

"What? I didn't hear you?" he says confused.

"I'm engaged." I whimper.

His eyes widen and he loosens his grip on me. He looks like a kicked puppy.

"But you said you weren't courting anyone." He says with hurt clear in his voice.

"I wasn't…. my father organised it without my knowledge." I sigh.

"So you're going along with it?"

"I don't have a choice! Trust me I have no interest in marry some girl, even if she is my friend."

'I get it, my dad is always pestering me to court my best friend Lou Ellen, but she's like a sister to me." He tells me.

"At least he's not forcing you." I sigh.

"Yea well you're still an idiot for writing that note." He grumbles.

"HEY! I had my reasons!"

"Stupid ones!"

"Plus I have a body guard up my ass all day." I complain.

"Wait, why do you have body guard?" he asks looking confused,

Oh shit, I shouldn't have mentioned Reyna. Commoners don't exactly have guards, but would he really care if I told him I'm a prince?

"My fiancé's family is really protective and assigned her to me so I don't get hurt or run away." I explain, deciding not to mention we're royalty.

He seems to wince at the word Fiancé

"Well your body guard sucks considering you almost died." He points out.

Oh no, Reyna. She's going to be looking for me everywhere.

"This was the only time she way away for me in two weeks." I say.

"Well either your attacker has great timing or he knew she wasn't going to be there."

Wait could Reyna have…. No, she's too loyal. They probably work in either army or have a source who does.

"Back on your stupidity. You could have explained the situation or I could have visited you and been introduced as a friend." He continues.

"Firstly I'm not stupid, secondly it's too risky for us to have anything to do with each other, plus you suck at being platonic." I say signalling to his body once again pressed up against mine.

"Too bad and this is so you don't fall over from exhaustion." He huffs.

I roll my eyes "And this." I say taking his hand in mine.

"THAT IS YOU! NOT ME!" He exclaims but happily taking my hand "Now this, is all me." He says kissing my forehead.

I blush and before I could think my lips are on his. His lips are soft and taste like sunshine. Does sunshine have a taste?

He moves his lips against mine instantly. It's sweet and slow, but makes a billion skeleton butterflies resurrect in my stomach.

Eventually I pull away slightly still leaving our foreheads pressed against each other's.

"And that, was all me." I say grinning.

"You're right, we suck at being platonic." He agrees with a giant smirk.

"NICO!" I hear Reyna's voice yell panicked.

"I should go, that's my guard." I say reluctantly pulling away from him.

"You're not getting away that easily, Death Boy. Meet me in the Earth Realm once you can walk properly, DOCTORS ORDERS!" He exclaims.

"Fine," I agree quickly kissing him.

"Be careful with your leg, you shouldn't put much weight on your leg." He tells me before running off.

No matter how screwed this situation is I can't help smiling.

"I'M HERE!" I yell out to Reyna, trying to stand up, leaning against a tree.

"Thank god, Nico!" she yells running over to me hugging me.

"Ow." I mumble. Her armour hurts.

"We found a body, I thought…"

"I'm fine just a couple minor injuries." I reassure her.

She looks down to my leg "What happened?"  
"It was an assassination attempt. He was probably from the Skies. I killed him." I say whispering the last part.

She grabs me by my shoulders softly "it's okay Nico, it was self- defence."

"I know. We should go back." I say eager to change the topic.

She nods and wraps my arm across her shoulder so I can lean on her.

Hazel runs up to me and hugs me as soon as I get back to the castle.

"I was so worried." She mumbles.

'I know, I'm sorry." I say hugging her back.

I hate physical contact except with Hazel… and Will.

I see Reyna talking to my Father, probably explaining what happened.

"So what happened?" Hazel asks pulling away.

"I'll explain later." I tell her.

I lean on her as she helps me to my room.

"Are you okay?" Hazel asks once I am done explaining what happened (leaving out seeing Will)

She sitting next to me on my bed. My leg is being elevated on a stack off pillows and my bandages were changed by the healers.

"I'm fine." I lie.

"One thing I don't understand, how was your leg bandaged?" she asks confused.

Oh shit. How am I going to explain that?  
"Um I found a first aid kit in the woods?" I lie.

She gives me a look saying she clearly doesn't believe my bullshit.

"Anyway, could you ask Father if they figured out who he was?" I ask.

"Okay. I'll be back soon." She says kissing my cheek and leaving.

Almost as soon as she's gone Rachel comes racing inside.

"Sorry, I would have come earlier but I don't want anyone to see me in your room."

"Rachel, we're engaged." I point out.

"Yea but I don't want people to think I'm okay with that." She says making it sound obvious.

"Good, because the idea of marrying you still makes me want to vomit." I say.

She rolls her eyes "And you call me rude."

I chuckle "So why are you here?"

"Everyone else is going to be nice to you because you almost died, so I'm here to make sure you get your healthy dose of bitch." She says sitting at the end of my bed.

I snort "How sweet of you."

"Sadly it won't last forever. Father said we will be returning to the Seas soon."

"Wait, so the marriage?" I ask sitting up.

"Still on." She grumbles. "But Father has a country to rule. Of course I'll still be visiting my lovely Fiancé from time to time."

"Please don't." I tease.

She hits my good leg "And he's going to throw a ball in celebration of the wedding." She says with fake cheer.

"Ugh kill me now."

"Tempting, maybe then I'll get out of this wedding."

I roll my eyes.

"I should go before I get caught in here. Get better or I'll kick your ass." She says with a wave before sneaking out.

I chuckle. At least I'm being forced to marry someone I don't completely despise.

My lips still tingling from earlier. I smile at the memory.

Maybe my leg's not so bad and I could visit him tonight. I should try walking on it, I need to see Reyna anyway.

I drag myself out of bed and try and walk but the pain his me instantly.

"Shit." I mutter grabbing the walking stick they gave me.

I fumble across the hallway before realizing I'd have to go down the stairs.

"REYNA!" I yell getting the attention of my friend at the bottom of the stairs.

"NICO! What are you doing out of bed!" she yells climbing up to help me.

"I'm fine." I grumble trying to push her away.

She glares at me and I give in. Her glare is almost as scary as mine.

She leads me back to my room.

"The man who attacked you, we found out who he was." She says elevating my leg again.

I give her a look saying to continue.

"His name was Bryce Lawrence, he was one of Poseidon's soldiers. We suspect he was not happy with Hades involving them in his war and thought that by killing you and stopping the wedding he would stop the alliance.

He has a point. Why should they be killed in a war that has nothing to do with them?

"So is that why Poseidon is returning to his domain? To bring back most his soldiers and stop this from happening again?" I ask.

She nods.

"Do you agree with him? About it not being your war?" I ask afraid of the answer.

"To an extent. I am from a long line of soldiers and when I was born they expected me to be like the other women, but I wanted to prove them wrong, to show them a woman can do just as much as a man, but I don't believe in war. It's pointless. Zeus is a total dick but does that mean his soldiers who did nothing deserve to die?"

She's completely right.

"Same with your soldiers and everyone that has died in the backlash of this feud. Your sister, your mother, Zeus's mistress, his nephew. Now we're just adding more people to the inevitable pain, and even if we win so many will die."

I nod. "You're right. Nobody deserves to die because Zeus and Poseidon have their heads too far up their asses to sort out their issues on their own."

She cracks a smile "But Bryce was wrong. Killing you isn't the answer, stopping this stupid war is."

"Killing me sounds easier." I grumble.

She just shrugs "The best way is always the hardest."

"So will you also be sent back to the seas?" I ask.

She shakes her head "My duties lie here, protecting you."

"By that you mean they don't want to include you in the important decisions because you're a woman?" I ask.

"I'm just lucky I'm not actually babysitting, after all that's all a woman is good for. Taking care of children." She says sarcastically.

"Sorry I took so long." Hazel says walking back in. "Oh, hey Reyna."

She waves to her and Hazel takes a seat on the bed next to us.

"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the fanfiction plot which was partly based on a classic story**

**Will (POV)**

I practically skip home. I was just taking a walk in the woods, when I got lost and ended up finding Nico half dead lying in a pile of leaves.

My hear tugs at the thought of all the blood. Why someone would hurt him?

"You're smiling. It's creepy." Cecil says, appearing next to me

"He's always smiling. It make me sick." Lou Ellen says on my other side.

"What are you guys, Ninjas?" I grumble.

Lou Ellen rolls her eyes. Today she has all her hair done with two plaits coming down her head into long pig tails that reach her waist, wearing a bright green dress to match her eyes.

"Please, William. If we were Ninjas we would have stolen all your money." Lou sighs.

"Right, I've totally never stolen from either of you before." Cecil says, with an obvious wink.

"Ugh, I can't bring him anywhere." Lou Ellen grumble before hitting him over the head, making me laugh.

"Okay, he's too happy. Are you feeling well?" Cecil asks, mockingly checking my temperature.

I roll my eyes. "I may have seen him." I admit.

I had told Cecil about him the other day, when he found me upset after reading the note.

"Ooooohhhhhh" they say together, practically bouncing.

"What happened?"

"Did you kiss him?"

"Did he stop being a douche?"

"Are you going to run away together?"  
"I found him in the woods injured, he explained why he left the note and I didn't kiss him…. he kissed me." I admit, ignoring the last question. They squeal.

"OH MY GOD! YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE!" Lou screams.

"Shhhh this is still a secret, remember?" I reminded her.

"Wait, what do you mean injured? And what was his excuse?" Cecil asks.

"He was attacked earlier and defended himself and he's kind of engaged…" I admit.

"WHAT?"

"HE'S GETTING MARRIED!"

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID HE KISS YOU?"

"It's complicated." I whimper.

"This sucks, you finally find someone and this happens." Lou pouts, crossing her arms.

"Well it's not exactly like we could ever walk off into the sunset." I sigh.

"Would you Dad really care? There were rumours that he's been with men." Cecil points out.

"Firstly don't remind me of my Dad's sex life ew." I say dramatically shaking my head in disgust "and it's Zeus I'm worried about. He wouldn't like rumours of his grandson being homosexual. I heard he almost kicked my Dad out when he heard about him."

"Fine, but one of these days when you meet him we're coming along to give him a about talk breaking our baby Will's heart." Lou says stubbornly.

I groan "I don't have a choice in this, do I?"

"Of course not." She says with a grin. Cecil high fives her.

"We're going to make him wet his pants, it'll be awesome." Cecil says with an evil grin.

"Why did I agree to this?"  
"You didn't." Lou reminds me.

I roll my eyes "I should get back to the Castle, I'm probably late to Dinner." I sigh.

I wave goodbye to my nutcase friends, and run to my room to change.

I run into the dining room. Thankfully I wasn't late, or at least not as late as my dirt bag relative Octavian.

"My apologies." Octavian says bowing, before taking a seat.

Does he realize this is his family? He doesn't have to bow

"Zeus, may I ask if the rumours of Poseidon joining Hades in the war is true?" He asks.

Zeus sneers "Sadly they are, but that just means that once the war is over and we have won we'll all of Gaea's land to ourselves."

"Please, no talk of war at the table." Zeus's wife Hera complains.

They both sigh and return to their food which the waiters had brought to the table while they were talking.

"Jason, how is Piper?" Hera asks.

"By that she means when's the wedding?" My sister Kayla translates.

Jason chokes on his drink "Um well I haven't been courting her very long."

"Someone's eager for him to move out." Thalia mutters.

Hera glares at her "Well someone in this family has to get married. You seem adamant to follow in your sisters footsteps."

Artemis gives her step mother a proud smile.

Every time Hera tried to set Artemis up with a man they end up with mysterious archery wounds, and in some cases an arrow through his balls.

"And your brother has yet to give up his man-whore ways." She sighs.

Kayla, Austin and I glare at her, but Dad just chuckles.

"Sorry, step mumsy but you're stuck with me." He says with a grin.

"And your bastard children apparently." She mutters.

We all glare at her.

"I am merely being honest." She sighs.

Apollo clears his throat.

"_Step-mother is a raging bitch_

_Twins shall never wed_

_I am so cool."_

We all groan.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Hera yells.

We all laugh, with the exception of Hera, Zeus and Octavian, even Artemis is smiling.

**Nico (POV)**

"Remember to visit." Percy says, giving me a hug.

I feel ridiculously awkward and push him away.

"Oh right, no touching" He remembers.

Annabeth rolls her eyes "Bye Nico, I'll see you at the ball."

"Everyone from both kingdoms will be invited to celebrate our engagement." Rachel says in a fake cheery tone.

"At least I'll get to see you make a fool of yourself dancing." I point out.

"Pfft, I'm an amazing dancer. You're the fool."

"Aww they're bonding." Poseidon says joining us.

We make gagging noises.

"You can feel the love." Percy adds sarcastically.

"We should be leaving now." Poseidon's wife Sally says.

"You can visit anytime." Percy reminds him.

"Don't tell him that! He'll never leave us alone now." Rachel teases, making me roll my eyes.

"Aren't you coming?" Poseidon yells from inside the carriage.

They get in and wave goodbye.

I will miss Rachel, she's a good friend for a crazy bitch.

I limp off to Reyna on the other side of the room.

"Hurry up, the healers and waiting." She says dragging me away.

**One week later.**

I crawl out of bed and put spare pillows under my covers to make it look like I'm sleeping.

My leg still hurts but it's bearable enough.

I grab the walking stick and make my way down the stairs to the window.

I limp over to our old spot. Will might not show. He probably doesn't expect me to be here this quickly.

"NICO!" I hear the blonde yell, running over to where I'm sitting.

"What the hell are you doing here so soon? IT'S ONLY BEEN A WEEK!" He yells.

"I'm fine." I grumble.

"I'm checking your wound." He grumbles taking my leg on his lap, and undoing the bandages.

My heart races at the contact.

"So no how are you Nico?" I ask.

He turns to me "How are you, Nico?"

"My leg hurts like a bitch, and I'm bored." I whine.

He laughs "Well you could visit me, if you didn't have a body guard."

"Yea, that's annoying as hell, but oddly she's one of my best friends."

"My Best friends are called Lou Ellen and Cecil. They are pure evil, and want to meet you."

I look at him in shock "You told them?"

"Lou's known I'm into guys for a while, and Cecil found out recently. They're both cool with it."

Wow, he actually found people who accept him. I wonder if Reyna would accept me? Or Hazel? or Rachel? I'm being ridiculous, it wouldn't be worth the risk.

"You're not mad, are you?" he asks, biting his lip.

"No, I'm just surprised they're cool with it." I explain.

"Some people don't have their heads up their asses." He shrugs, rewrapping my leg.

"So they really want to meet me?" I ask, changing the topic.

He grins "They'll probably give you the hurt me and die speech."

"I'm scared." I laugh lying on his chest.

I feel his heart beat speed up.

"You should be scared. Lou once put this stuff in my shampoo so my hair was bright blue for a week!" he exclaims.

I laugh, imagining him with blue hair.

"You'd look cute with blue hair." I mutter. Shit, did I actually just say that?

"Don't I look cute now?" he says with a fake pout.

"Shut up." I laugh.

"I didn't hear a no." he teases.

"Zitto." I say, before turning around so I'm straddling him and pressing my lips against his.

He kisses me back instantly running one hand through my raven hair, and putting the other on my hip, pulling me closer.

After a few minutes he pulls away, out of breathe.

"What does Zetto mean?" he asks, not removing his hand from my hip.

"It's Zitto, and it means shut up in Italian." I explain.

"Isn't Italy a nation outside of Gaea's land?"

"Yep." I say, popping the P "My Mother was from there, she taught me when I was little."

"You never talk about you Mum." He says sadly.

"She died." I say getting off his lap.

"My brother died a couple years ago." He says taking my hand in his. I squeeze his hand.

The sun is rising, I should get back and try and get some sleep.

"I should go. Isn't sleep meant to be good for me?" I say standing up.

"Especially now that you're hurt. You should take lots of naps to help with the healing." He says waving a finger from his free hand in my face.

"I got it, Doctor Sunspot." I sigh.

He grins at me "And only show up tomorrow if you're up to it."

"I'll be there, maybe you can bring your friends." I say.

"Really? And only if you're leg doesn't hurt too much."

"I'm fine, sheesh and they can tell me embarrassing stories about you, it'll be great." I agree trying to pretend I'm not nervous about meeting them.

"I regret this already." He grumbles, before kissing me.

I kiss him back instantly, moving my lips against his.

"You're annoyingly good at that." He mumbles.

"Same with you. I should really go." I say letting go of his hand and limping away.

"WAKE UP!"

"Off with thy head." I grumble, crawling back under my covers.

"Say that again and I'll get a bucket of ice water." Hazel threatens.

"Go away."

"No! I want you to go out with me and Frank today." she begs.

"No, I don't want to be a third wheel." I sigh.

"You won't be! Frank wants to get to know you better and if that does happen Reyna will be there too."

"Reyna's always there, she's my stalker." I grumble.

"HEY!" I hear Reyna yell from outside.

"See! STALKER!" I yell, sitting up and dramatically pointing at the door.

"A very well paid one at that." She says walking in.

"PRIVACY!" I screech.

She rolls her eyes and sits on my bed next to a very amused Hazel.

"Do you want to hang out with us?" Hazel asks her.

"Well I don't have much of a choice, but I'd love to do anything but read in the Library. He's gotten boring since his attack." She replies.

"You try horse riding with a stab wound." I grumble.

"Is he even grumpier today? I didn't think that was possible." Reyna sighs.

Hazel chuckles "He's usually a ball of sunshine."

Will's the ball of sunshine, I'm more of a ball of sarcasm.

"Please Nico." Hazel pleads, giving me her puppy dog eyes.

"GAH FINE!" I grumble.

They cheer.


	7. Chapter 7

**SORRY SORRY SORRY! I know it took me ages to update but... okay I don't have a good reason but here I am btw feel free to ignore Rachel kissing Percy in canon since they're siblings in this (ew, but hey Hera and Zeus are actually siblings in canon) and I know the language doesn't really suit the time but I'm too lazy to make it accurate. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the fanfiction plot which was partly based on a classic story**

**Nico (POV)**

Hazel knocks on Frank's door.

Frank's father was a general in our army before he abandoned us for the skies, thankfully Father has been lenient and allowed Frank and his siblings to keep their home.

Frank's half-sister Clarisse opens the door, frowning.

"Ugh, it's you again." She grumbles to Hazel, storming away.

"Isn't she nice?" Reyna mutters

"Most of Frank's siblings are a bit…. Aggressive." Hazel explains.

"More like Psychotic." Frank grumbles, walking up to us.

"I understand. My father was a general and all my siblings do is beat each other up and train for war." Reyna says.

I know there's more to the story than that.

Frank smiles at her "Reyna, right? I heard about you you're an amazing soldier that quickly became the best fighter in your army."

She smiles proudly "And I you, you're quite the soldier yourself,"  
"Ugh too much talk about war." I complain.

Frank chuckles, and leads us inside.

* * *

We sit down in the living room and after a while of silence I ask "So when's your wedding?"

Reyna bursts out laughing, and Frank and Hazel choke.

"Um what? You're the one engaged." Frank points out.

"I meant you and Hazel, DIBS BEING THE FLOWER BOY!" I tease.

Reyna falls off the couch laughing.

"You are a terrible person." Hazel tells me.

"You do realize if they do get married, I will force you into a frilly dress and make you be a flower boy, right?" Reyna asks once she stops laughing.

I scrunch up my face "That's it, I'm stopping your wedding."

"Please, you're having enough trouble stopping yours" Hazel points out.

"And your Fiancé doesn't even like you." Frank adds.

I chuckle "The feeling is mutual. I don't like her either."

"You two were spending a lot of time together before she left." Hazel points out.

I scrunch up my face. "Yea, she's my friend."

"Oh I don't know, she spends a lot of time in your room." Reyna teases.

I glare at her. She knows we're not like that.

"So does that mean you're in love with me too?" I tease.

She makes a gagging noise.

* * *

When I get to our usual meeting place Will and his friends are already there.

It's a bit harder to see them through the dark, but next to Will I see a beautiful blonde girl, with crazy blonde curls (some of which she somehow made purple) and emerald green eyes, wearing rich purple dress with golden lace.

Next to her is a caramel skinned boy with bright blue eyes and short curly dark brown hair.

"IT'S HIM!" The boy yells standing up.

"No shit." The girl mutters. "I'm Lou Ellen, and this dumbass is our friend Cecil."

"I reject that statement at hand." Cecil says, in a posh accent.

"Why did I agree to this?" Will mutters.

"So you're the boy that stole our baby Will's heart?" Lou Ellen asks.

Will glares at them and I blush.

Why the hell did I agree to meet them?

"Um I wouldn't say…" I begin, blushing like crazy.

"Aww he's modest!" Cecil interrupts with a cheeky grin.

"Hey Cecil? Shut up." Will says.

"They're so shy! It's adorable." Lou says squeezing Will's cheeks.

"Lou, you're getting distracted! We need to interrogate him!" Cecil exclaims.

"Oh right, what are your intentions with our William?" She asks, looking at me suspiciously.

I raise my eyebrows "William?"

"STOP DODGING!" Lou Ellen exclaims.

Cecil grins. "Are you intending to deflower our dear William?"

I choke. I think I see Will blush through the light of the candles.

"Who the fuck says deflower?" Lou chokes between laughs.

"Shhh, let him answer." Cecil says.

"I'M NOT ANSWERING THAT!" I yell.

"Will! your suitor's boring." Lou Ellen pouts.

Suitor? Is that what I am?

"No, my friends are just psychotic." Will replies.

"Can't disagree there." I say.

"Hey! I'm missing my beauty sleep. I want answers." Lou Ellen complains.

"You need it." Cecil mutters, making Lou whack him over the head.

"It was your idea to come." Will reminds them.

"Yea because we want to annoy your boy toy! Plus our presence stops him from being able to taking advantage of you." Cecil says with a wink.

"Are your friends always this perverted?" I ask him.

Lou Ellen grins at me.

"This is a good day." He sighs.  
"You know you love us." Lou grins.

"No, I put up with your because I pity you for your mental illness."

I chuckle.

"Why else would someone be friends with Lou?" Cecil teases.

She hits him again.

"OW!" he whines.

"I almost forgot the reason I agreed to this." I say sending Will an evil smile.

His face pales "DON'T YOU DARE!"

"How may we be of service?" Lou Ellen asks, smirking at her friend.

"Do you know any embarrassing stories about Will?" I ask eagerly.

They grin evilly "You've come to the right place, Death Boy."

I glare at them. I only put up with that name when Will says it.

"What about the time that Thalia was little and learning to use a bow, and took 'fire at will' too literally?" Cecil suggests.

I almost fall over laughing.

Thalia? That name seems familiar.

"No, that's more embarrassing for her. How about when Will met Leo and he accidentally set him on fire?"

I laugh again. Maybe his friends aren't that bad.

"Once again that was embarrassing for Leo, not Will." Cecil sighs.

"His girly screams were pretty embarrassing." She mutters.

"That's enough, I need to get back home." Will interrupts, blushing.

"NOOOOO! WE WANT TO TORTURE YOU TWO MORE!" Lou and Cecil whine together.

"Sounds great and all, but I need sleep too." I say.

"Remember to elevate your leg and listen to your doctor!" Will tells me.

"In your delusional mind, you are my doctor." I point out.

"Then you should listen to me."

"Not going to happen."

"KISS! KISS! KISS!" Lou and Cecil cheer.

We turn to glare at them.

"Pleeeaassseeee. We know you have before." Cecil says, and Lou Ellen nods in agreement.

I sigh and lean over to just peck him on the lips but he pulls me closer, and kisses me properly.

I put my hands on his hips and run my tongue over his lip.

Someone whistles making us pull away.

"That was hot." Lou says with a grin.

I blush, embarrassed "I really should go."

Will pouts (which is unfairly cute.)

I roll my eyes and walk away.

* * *

**Three weeks later**

"Why does the ball have to be over in their kingdom?" I whine, getting into the carriage.

"Because they already spent a few weeks visiting us." Hades replies.

"And they have lovely wheat farms." Demeter sighs, dreamily.

I groan and lean back into my seat. This is going to be a long trip.

* * *

When we finally reach their kingdom, I'm ready to strangle every member of my family.

"Cheer up, Nico. Your fiancé is waiting." Hazel teases.

I groan. Maybe I'll see Will, he's probably from here.

"Posture!" Persephone exclaims.

I do my best hunchback of Notre-dam impression.

Rachel and the rest of her family are waiting in the court lard.

"Your heiress." I bow before King Poseidon. The rest of my family do the same, except the ladies, who curtsy.

"Welcome back to our home." The king replied brightly.

"I'm sure Rachel will happily show you to your room, Nico." The king says, giving a warning look to the red head.

"But of course." Rachel replies, through gritted teeth.

Once we were out of sight she turned to me. "Nice to see you again, numb nuts."

I glare at her. "You're as pleasant as ever." I mutter.

"Where's Reyna?"

"Off with the other guards, she'll be back to annoy us before we know it." I explain.

"Oh joy." She mumbles, opening a door.

This isn't where I usually stay. The room is painted in bright colours, with paintings lining the walls, and an easel in the corner.

"Please tell me it's a coincidence that this looks like your room." I plead.

"No can do, future hubby. Apparently we should get used to sharing." She answers, drearily.

I groan. "You're sleeping on the floor."

"Excuse you, this is my room!" she yells.

"I'M INJURED!" I yell, signalling to my leg.

"Really? You're still milking that?"

"Yea, I'm still milking that." I grumble.

"How about you steal Reyna's room with the servants and I share with her? We can have a sleepover." She suggests.

"As fun as that sounds, Nico needs the security of staying with the royals, considering he's already had one assassination attempt." Reyna says, appearing by the door.

"You're right, she did get here quickly." Rachel mutters.

"Fine, but I'm stealing a mattress from one of the spare rooms if I'm stuck sleeping on the floor." I sigh.

"That a boy, now let's go to the beach, Percy's teaching me how to surf." Rachel says cheerfully.

"I can't, I'm injured." I whine.

"Then you can tan, you're awfully pale." She replies, dragging us out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back again, sorry if this chapter's a bit predictable :/ and should I have something between Lou and Cecil? **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the fan fiction plot which is partly based on a classic story by William Shakespeare**

* * *

**Nico (POV)**

After an horrifyingly long day at the beach, watching Rachel fall off her board, avoiding looking at the shirtless Percy (I'm over him, but he's still ridiculously attractive) and an awkward family dinner, I was more than ready to snuggle up in a nice warm bed, forgetting I'd be sleeping on Rachel's not so comfortable floor.

"Stop whining, you have a mattress." Rachel grumbles, from her bed.

"A bed ON THE FLOOR! With my annoying fiancé living in luxury up in her bed." I whine.

"Get used to it. How did you think our marriage was going to be?" she replies.

"No way! We're getting bunk beds or something."

"Because that sounds so much more comfortable than a mattress on the floor." She sighs, sarcastically.

"Can you just shut up, so we can sleep?" I complain.

Meaning "Can you fall asleep, so I can sneak out to see Will."

"You're the one who refuses to stop whining."

I ignore her, hoping she'll take the hint and sleep.

* * *

After I got back from seeing Will, I snuck back to Rachel's room where she was sitting on her bed waiting for me.

"Rachel!" I hiss "What are you doing awake?"

"I had this horrible nightmare, where I was engaged to an annoying prince who doesn't wear anything but black… oh wait." She answers, sarcastically.

"I think I'm having a similar nightmare. Now go back to sleep." I reply.

"Not until you tell me where you were." She says, crossing her arms expectantly.  
I groan.

"Are you cheating on me with some pretty little servant?" she says mockingly.

I don't think he's a servant… and he's more handsome than pretty.

"Oh my god, YOU ARE SEEING SOMEONE!" she exclaims.

I cover her mouth with my hand. "Could you speak up? I don't think Cerberus heard you back in the underworld."

She grins against my hand. "So that's why you don't like me. I'm too awesome not to like unless you're in love with someone else."

I blush, pulling my hand away. I'm not in love with him! Then again why else would I risk so much seeing him? And are those skeleton butterflies that appear whenever I see him…

"Wow, you really are in love." She mutters.

"It's none of your business." I grumble, walking towards the mattress.

"Actually as your fiancé it kind of is." Rachel points out.

"Please tell me you're not going to yell at me for cheating?" I whine.

"So you admit you're seeing someone" She grins. "And nope, that would imply I care about this relationship."

"We have such a healthy engagement." I mutter.

"Speaking of relationships, what's she like? Why haven't you mentioned her?" she asks.

"I'm ignoring you." I grumble, hiding under the covers.

A few billion questions later, she gives up and goes back to sleep.

* * *

The next day at breakfast Poseidon keeps giving us hopeful looks.

"It's disturbing how eager to pimp me out you are." Rachel points out.

"I am just hoping you have a happy marriage." He pouts.

"What royal couple ever does? Or any marriage for that matter." I point out.

"Annabeth and I are going to be happy." Percy says, gazing dreamily at his fiancé, who rolls her eyes at him.

I roll my eyes. It's annoying how cute they are.

"Because you're soulmates, and got to pick who you marry!" Rachel points out.

"Do you have someone in mind?" Poseidon asked his daughter.

"Nope, I don't ever want to get married." She replies, giving me a look saying "TELL THEM!"

If only she knew.

"Same. No one what-so-ever that I would want to marry." I lie.

Rachel glares at me.

"Then you'll have to accept this marriage." Poseidon says, triumphantly.

"I don't remember you asking them before you arranged their marriage." Annabeth points out.

Poseidon shrugged. "It's necessary for the alliance."

"Can't you be allies without pimping out your children?" I say, glaring at my father across the table, who had chosen to be silent.

"Have you seen the tailor for the ball yet?" Queen Sally asks, changing the topic.

I resist the urge to groan. "I'll go after breakfast." I reply.

The ball tomorrow is going to be torture. I'll have to dance with Rachel and pretend to be a happy couple, while all of the noble men and woman of both kingdoms and servants watch.

"I won't by any chance be able to burn the gown my seamstress made for me and wear pants instead?" Rachel asks, hopefully.

Percy chuckles, and Poseidon chokes on his pastry. "I don't think that would be appropriate."

'I didn't expect any better, but don't get mad when my gown gets… edited." She replies, with a cheeky smile.

* * *

**Will (POV) Day of the ball**

I spent all afternoon listening to Leo complaining about not getting to go to the Sea's ball.

"I get we're going to war with them and all, BUT WHAT ABOUT ME? My Dad's just in charge of making all the weapons we're going to use to… yea I'm starting to see why I wasn't invited."

"That and every one of the Sea's parties you attend, you set something on fire or accidently let off one of your machines." Piper points out, lying down next to him.

We're all relaxing in one of the meadows in the forest, mainly to avoid Octavian.

He glares at her. "You're my sister, shouldn't you be on my side?"  
"Step-sister, and that's precisely why I never agree with you."

"Can you guys stop fighting? Leo, we can't go to the ball, we're not invited." Jason says, the peace maker as always.

Leo's eye's get that evil twinkling look, like he's about to make an army of table minions again. "You're a genius, Jason!"

I look for an exit, eager to escape whatever stupid plan Leo has thought up.

"Why am I genius?" Jason asks, clearly anxious.

"Whatever you're thinking, stop." Piper says, sitting up.

"You know me, Pipes. I don't think, it gets in the way of being nuts."

"Just tell us your stupid plan so we can try and stop you, already." I sigh.

"You all suck. Obviously I want to crash the party! And possibly blow it up." He replies.

"NO CRASHING! Metaphorically or literally." Jason yells.

"I'm not crashing, WE'RE crashing. Will can even bring Lou and Cecil, and maybe even Thalia."

"This plan is badly thought out, even for you." Piper says.

"Hey! You haven't heard all of it! I know the palace has a secret underground entrance, and I can get Festus to give us a ride over to their kingdom where we can change into servant clothes and blend in."

"You're a moron, why would we even want to go." Piper says.

"Maybe you just love getting dressed up." He teases.

Piper hates everything feminine and beauty related, she purposely wears servant clothes all the time not to stand out, but it doesn't work she's still the most beautiful girl in the kingdom.  
"Then again I would like to see Underworld royal family…" she says absentmindedly.

"Seriously?" Jason argues. "You're going to risk going into enemy territory to see what they look like?"  
"She has a point." I admit "We're about to go to war with them, and I haven't even seen someone from the underworld in years."

"You mean since King Hades falsely accused my father of killing his daughter." Jason says, anger clear in his voice.

I know it's not the accusation he's angry about, not long after Hades accused Zeus, he hired someone to kill Jason and Thalia's mother, though he always denied it.

He had never been on good terms with his mother, after she had her first child with Zeus his wife Hera threatened her, so when she became pregnant again in fear of Hera finding out and hurting her, she tried to kill her own son by throwing him into the river. Jason was furious when he found out Zeus had begun seeing her again, not long after she died.

Piper takes Jason's hand in hers.

"I'm sorry man, but aren't you at all curious? Plus who doesn't love a party?" Leo says.

Jason is silent for a moment. "You know what, you're right. We should go, but nothing but looking!" he agrees.

"I don't have much choice in this." I sigh.

Maybe they're right, it won't be that bad, plus Nico will probably be there if he is from the seas.

"YAY! Will, you get tweedle de and dumb, I'll prepare Festus, and Piper can get the clothes."

"What about me?" Jason asks.

"You get your sister and have someone cover for us tonight." Leo explains, and we all go off to do our jobs.

* * *

Leo was right, Lou, Cecil and Thalia were happy to help us crash the party, and getting to the seas on Festus was no problem.

As much as we hate to admit it, Leo's more just a dumbass with tools, he's kind of a genius. He built Festus, a flying bronze dragon all by himself but he hasn't told anyone outside his friends, Festus is his friend not a weapon.

When we finally get to the seas, Leo was once again right about the secret tunnels leading straight into the castle. Piper gives us all our costumes, which somehow perfectly fit us.

The girls were wearing plain dresses and their hair in caps.

"What even are these things? Torture devices?" Lou complains, trying to hide her golden curls.

"You have no problem with corsets, but you call hats torture?" I ask.

"Shut up, before I suffocate you with it." She grumbles, holding up the hat.

Us men were also wearing simple clothes, which Piper had magically picked to be the perfect size.

"Hurry up, we're probably missing the speeches!" Leo complained.

"Since when do you listen to speeches?" Thalia asks, rolling her eyes.

"Since we're in enemy territory, DUH." Leo replied, before dragging them to the entrance, where he easily broke the code to get in.

"I'll never get over how he can be so unbelievably stupid and smart at the same time." Lou mutters.

"I heard that." Leo says winking at her, making her scrunch up her nose in disgust.

I think I see Cecil glare at him, as if he were jealous.

* * *

Once we were finally inside the castle we stole some trays from the kitchen, and started making our way around the room.

"I am pleased to officially announce my lovely daughter Princess Rachel's engagement to Prince Nicolas of the underworld." King Poseidon's voice beams.

I look to the from to see a beautiful red headed girl I recognise as princess Rachel, wearing a gorgeous gown, with a white lace bodice and sleeves, the skirt was very different as It has layer after layer of a different colours, making her skirt look like a rainbow meringue. Her long red curls are cascading down her shoulders, and her tiara sitting on her head. The man next to her I couldn't see properly, as Rachel and the audience were in the way, but I could make out some dark hair which I would guess is not unusual in the underworld, considering their climate.

Their dancing seems awkward, like they'd rather be anywhere but there.

"Blondie, blending in!" Cecil exclaims, signalling for me to move around.

"I was right, you are a terrible dancer!" Princess Rachel hisses to her fiancé.

"And you're a terrible fiancé, kind of evens it out." He replies.

That voice is so familiar…

As I was offering the food to the guests, careful to keep my face hidden, when Prince Percy seems to notice me. "Hey, do I know you?"  
"Perhaps I've waited on your before." I lie, trying to bow my head so I'm not noticed.

"Probably true…YAY BLUE FOOD!" he exclaims, happily taking a dozen of the blueberry tarts, which pastry was for some reason is also blue.

That was too close. I need to get out of here.

I leave my tray on one of the tables, and sneak outside.

I find myself in a secluded veranda, leaning against the rail.

Tonight was actually kind of fun, in spite of the fact I was almost caught by Prince Percy, and he has the observance skills of a fish.

"Do you mind? This is my hiding place." A slightly accented voice asks me, rudely.

"Unless you're the king, I'm pretty sure you don't own-" I start to reply before turning to see Nico.

"Will! What are you doing here?" he exclaims, closing the curtains, checking to see if anyone is coming.

"My friends dragged my along." I shrug, smiling at him.

I was right, he must be from Poseidon's kingdom.

"Wait so you're a servant?" he asks looking at my clothes.

"Oh, no. It's a long story." I explain. "So why are you hiding out?"

I don't know why I'm afraid to tell him who I am, probably because we're about to go to war with the seas and I don't want him to hate me.

"I'm avoiding my fiancé, or at least dancing with her and her constant questions of where I sneak off to at night." He sighs, taking my hand in his.

"Wait, you sleep with her?" I ask, jealous.

""I sleep in the same room as her, on the floor. There's a difference." He replies, making me chuckle. "She's convinced I'm seeing 'a pretty little servant." He sighs.

So he is noble, but that was pretty clear from his fine silk robes.

"According to this costume I fit the description." I shrug, pulling him closer.

"You're not pretty." He says, before kissing me.

He pushes me against the railing, running kisses down my neck.

"Nope, definitely not pretty." He pants, grinning at me.

"And you're definitely a tease." I reply, pulling him back into my arms, and eagerly pressing my lips against his again.

"Holy fuck." An unfamiliar woman's voice says behind us.

We break apart instantly. The woman looked about eighteen, with piercing black eyes and glossy black hair worn in a single braid, wearing a long armoured gown. She's clearly a guard.

"Reyna." Nico breathes.

Her eyes turn to me, she's looking at me as if to determine whether I'm a threat.

"Nico, can we talk alone." She asks the raven haired boy, who's even paler than usual.

He nods and follows her out the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**So sorry it took me so long to update but... okay I have no real reason I'm just very easily ****distracted.**

**Disclaimer: All characters and inspiration for certain ideas and characterization are property of Rick Riordan. **

**Nico (POV)**

I nervously walk after the silent Reyna into one of the empty rooms.

She hates me. She's going to tell everyone what a freak I am. At best I'll be disowned.

"What do you think you're doing?" Reyna hisses.

I move back, avoiding looking her in the eye.

"You know I don't like Rachel." I whisper.

"Obviously but couldn't you find someone else?" she sighs.

"There's nothing wrong with Will." I mumble, getting a little angry. Who is she to tell me who I can kiss?

A look of realization appears on his face. "I don't care he's male." She tells me quickly.

I blink "B-but you said?"

She looks guilty. "Didn't he tell you?"

"Tell me what?" I ask.

"His grandfather is Zeus. He's one of the princes of the skies." She explains, a sympathetic look on her face.

My mind starts spinning. Will? He can't be. He's kind and funny. Zeus is selfish and cruel, they can't be related. He wouldn't have lied to me.

"He would have told me." I insist.

"Did you tell him?" Reyna asks, raising her eyebrow.

I glare at her, answering her question.

She has a point, but a prince? This is very bad.

"Are you sure it's him?" I ask.

She nods. "I've met him before and I wouldn't have had to. He looks like Prince Apollo's tw… actually he has a twin, make that clone."

"What should I do?" I groan, falling back onto the bed.

"I would say end it, but I'd rather not waste my breath." She sighs, sitting next to me. "Perhaps you should tell him the truth."

I sigh. "Maybe."

If I tell him he'll probably want nothing to do with me. I don't know if I could deal with that.

A loud crash breaks me out of my thoughts.

I rush after Reyna into the ballroom where everyone is watching a couple in the middle, who had loudly dropped one of the trays of food.

"Just one dance." A clearly intoxicated man asks, holding onto one of the servant's waist.

The girl who has striking blue eyes and black hair poking out of her bonnet glares at him. "Not to be rude, sir." She hisses, clearly having no problem with being rude. "But if you do not remove your hand from my waist I shall chop it off."

The man just grins and moves his hand lower, causing the servant to take his hand and flip him over her shoulder, hitting his head against a nearby table, knocking him out cold.

During this flip her hat had fallen from her head, causing the audience to gasp.

"Princess Thalia."

"Why is she here?"  
"The princess of the skies!"

Oh no. Will must have brought friends.

The guards rush towards her, but she quickly ducks under their legs, using the tray as a shield.

Several other members of the audience start knocking away the guards and trying to get to the doors.

"I told you this was a bad idea, Leo!" A caramel skinned girl with choppy brown hair yells, holding a dagger.

"How was I supposed to know they wouldn't welcome us with cupcakes?" The boy I assume to be Leo yells, throwing something at the doorway causing it to explode, making a large exit.

I notice Will fighting back to back with another blonde boy.

"PRINCE NICO!" One of the guards yells, trying to pull me away from the havoc.

Before they could reach me I feel something cold against my neck. "Let us go or Prince Nicky here won't make it to his wedding." A familiar voice says calmly in my ear.

I want to fight, but I know I can't risk the knife cutting me.

The audience freezes, I notice Will glaring at us.

"Let them leave!" King Poseidon's' voice booms over the ballroom.

The girl holding me starts backing towards the giant hole in the wall with a crowd of others following after, weapons raised.

"You are an idiot." A caramel skinned boy I recognise as Cecil hisses.

The girl chuckles. "No I'm a quick thinker."

I suddenly realize why her voice is so familiar. Lou Ellen.

"Release the prince!" My father growls, looking murderous.

"Ah ah ah. How do we know you won't try and kill us if we let him go?" Lou teases. "But we will release him… eventually."

I can almost hear Lou Ellen smirking.

"Meaning very very soon and unharmed." The other blonde boys adds quickly/

They pull me down the corridor with nothing but the sound of Lou Ellen laughing manically.

Once we are out of the castle and half a mile into the woods Lou lets go of me.

"Sorry about that, death head. I couldn't think of anything else." She says, not sounding too sorry.

I notice Will being very quiet.

"It's fine." I grumble. "Though this isn't exactly going to help with the war."

Lou shrugs. "Not my problem."

The others look at me suspiciously.

"Uh Nico. Can we talk?" Will asks nervously.

"You know him?" Leo asks suddenly.

"Kind of." He admits, before pulling me away.

Once we're out of earshot of the others he turns to me.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU'RE A PRINCE?" We yell together.

"I wasn't sure how you'd react." I admit.

"Same plus I thought you were from The Seas and there's the whole war thing." He agrees, rubbing his neck nervously.

"So… what now?" I ask, playing with one of my rings.

"I don't know, Nico." He mutters, looking at his feet. "Things were bad before, but now? Sky royalty kidnapping Underworld royalty isn't exactly going to help."

I nod, suddenly noticing how far apart we are. "And the wedding is approaching." I add.

"So this fiancé of yours?"

"Princess Rachel." I groan.

"We don't have time now." He says awkwardly. "Usual place a week from now?"

I nod.

He takes hold of my hand. "I don't want to lose you, Nico."

I try to smile but it probably came out as more of a grimace.

I lean in and place a small kiss on his lips. "I don't want to lose you either."

He smiles warmly at me. "I should go."

"Me too. They probably think that crazy bitch killed me." I agree.

"I'M NOT A CRAZY BITCH!" Lou's voice screeches.

I turn to see her and the others all attempting to hide behind a nearby tree. Oh shit.

Everyone but Lou and Cecil gape at us.

"So am I invited to your wedding?" Leo asks, grinning at us.

I glare. "No, nor were you invited to this ball."

He pouts. "Come on dude! We made it entertaining."

"You made it a fight! We kidnapped a prince!" the blonde boy with a scar by his lip hisses.

"Relax Jason." Lou chuckles. "All is fair in love and war."

"I-I should go." I say, before dashing off, towards the faint sight of castle in the distance.

When I get to the castle I see it is surrounded by guards.

I decide to test their skills and easily sneak past them all, all the way into Poseidon's office where the sound of arguing is coming from.

"We need to strike now! They've probably killed my son!" Hades hisses.

"Oh father, I didn't know you cared." I say, entering the room.

Hazel pulls me into a hug. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

"I'm fine." I tell her honestly.

"Great, looks like I'm still engaged." Rachel groans, not being able to hide her relieved expression.

"Nice to see you too." I grumble.

"You're alive." Hades says dismissively. "We can kill them now.'  
"NO!" I yell. "They're just stupid kids who snuck into a party. They didn't plan on kidnapping me and no harm has been done."

"Did they do no harm when they killed Bianca? This has gone too far!" Hades hisses. "See the healer, I have plans to discuss with Poseidon."

I go to argue, but decide against it and storm out, followed closely by Hazel and Rachel.

"What happened?" Hazel asks.

"They brought me into the woods and let me go." I tell them. `

They share a disbelieving look.

"Your heiress." Reyna says, sighing with relief when she sees me. "I will be bringing you to the healer, and just about everywhere else for the rest of your sad existence."

"Are you sure you're not the girl I'm being forced to spend the rest of my life with?" I ask sarcastically. "And what did I say about calling me your heiress."

She gives me a knowing smirk. "I can't remember anything."

"Healers. Now." Reyna tells me.

"I'm fine! The most dangerous thing I did tonight was dance with Rachel." I sigh.

"HEY! I'm no worse than crazy blonde bitches kidnapping you." Rachel argues.

"I was perfectly safe."

"You were kidnapped by the enemy with a knife to your throat." Hazel sighs. "Just don't almost die again."

"I'll see you later." I tell Rachel and Hazel. "As I am sure you'll be pestering me all night."

As soon as we're out of hearing distance Reyna turns to me. "What really happened?"

"How do you know that wasn't the truth?" I reply.

"I know you're in relationship with one of your kidnappers."

I sigh. "Lou didn't know I was a prince either so when she heard she did the first thing she could think of."

She nods. "And you and Will?"

"We're going to see each other again." I admit.

"Good. I'll be coming." She tells me.

"What? NO!" I exclaim.

"It's for your safety." She tells me in a tone saying there's no point in arguing.

I glare at her before storming of to the healers.

**Will (POV)**

After Nico had run off the others turn to me.

"You're gay?" Leo asks, as eloquently as usual.

"Yeah." I admit. It's not exactly universally accepted… what if they hate me?

"Sweet but why did you choose Death Breath?" Leo asks.

I glare at him. "His name is Nico, and I didn't know."

"They've me sneaking out for months and going on romantic walks, oddly enough the topic they're both princes never came up." Lou grins.

"As romantic as this is we should leave before King of Kelp sends his guards to kill us." Thalia reminds us.

We nod and start walking towards Festus.


End file.
